


画地为牢 (Demarcation by Liviapenn)

by iamclx



Category: Smallville
Genre: Futurefic, M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-02
Updated: 2012-06-02
Packaged: 2017-11-06 14:32:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/419971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamclx/pseuds/iamclx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>and i try<br/>to draw the line<br/>but it ends up running down the middle of me<br/>most of the time</p>
            </blockquote>





	画地为牢 (Demarcation by Liviapenn)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Demarcation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/123923) by [Liviapenn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liviapenn/pseuds/Liviapenn). 



第1节

 

“可恨，”Lois一边将她那叠文件扔到桌上一边低声咒骂。Clark抬头从眼镜上边看着她。“混蛋。”她跌坐在桌边的椅子上，伸直背靠着Clark的写字台。

 

“我知道。”Clark接话，手中钢笔散漫地轻敲着他正编辑着的采访稿。绿色星球公司[i]是一家突然崛起的化学品回收企业，它的副总裁声称公司能以名誉担保过去几年中它接收的危险废物都尽数处理了。

 

“这让我觉得恶心。”Lois喃喃着抽走Clark桌上的采访稿，“不，不，Peterman[ii]当然不会知道甲基乙基什么的鬼玩意儿最终为什么会出现在Buchanan大街的现场。”她说着，用手背拍打着稿纸，“而且你也知道，那么多身处医院的孩子跟他一点关系都没有，只因为我们没有办法 **证明** ！”

 

Clark伸长手拿回那叠打印纸，放在他的手写笔记旁。“你正在证明这是他的责任，Lois，”他抬头看她，“Peterman现在正处于众目睽睽之下，即便环保署没能将他的公司与Buchanan大街的现场联系在一起，他也得立刻开始收拾自己的烂摊子。”

 

“或是学着怎样更好地掩盖自己的行迹，”Lois说。她将椅子转向电脑显示器，输入星球日报内部网登录密码时指甲撞击出咔哒声。她谨遵最新潮流，削尖了指甲，底部涂上深红木色，尖端则闪耀着鲜红。它们带给她某种隐约的嗜血气息，Clark对此心领神会。

 

“我们已经做了我们能做的。”他说出这句话时Lois叹了口气，按下回车键。

 

“所以你打算就这么回家，然后跷着脚看经典剧场重播《艾德先生》[iii]？”

 

“其实我不止是个《我爱露西》[iv]的爱好者来着。”Clark心不在焉地啜了口他午饭时间在星巴克大厅买来的咖啡。当然已经冷了，他皱起眉，然后偷瞄Lois一眼。她没往这边看，他便移到自己的电脑前迅速地以热视线加热咖啡。

 

“你有没有希望过你就是超人？”Lois开口，Clark顿时被满嘴的热咖啡呛住。

 

“呃，为什么？”

 

“这样你就能真正 **做** 些事情，”Lois说话时仍在打字，目光在屏幕上来回扫动，“来解决所有的混蛋问题，像这个。”

 

“我们正在做事，”Clark说，“而且你也知道，虽然我不是那个采访了超人的人，但——”

 

Lois睨向他，眨了眨眼：“对，是的，我知道，不干预人类内部事务。”她苦笑，“我不能那么做……我猜你得庆幸我不是他。”

 

“没错，庆幸中。”Clark站起来，抓起他的夹克，“好吧，我可以在家里完成这个，我觉得我可以下班了。”

 

Lois头也不抬。“替我向Lucy和Ethel问好。”

 

Clark微笑起来。“祝今夜愉快，Lois。”

________________________________________

 

在时钟走针的滴答声中，Clark以无与伦比的速度脱下衣服，装进他藏在星球日报大楼的屋顶上的帆布包，将公文包夹在胳膊下，飕地飞入天空。在城市之上，在云层之上，在飞机航行过的痕迹之上，他感到夜间清冽的空气舒爽地拂过脸颊。

 

“我不能，Lois！”他轻声说，那些字句在稀薄的空气中微弱地淡去。Clark咬了咬牙，自天空疾驰而过，眨眼间便抵达了城堡。

 

他下落时一阵冰冷的雪花洒落在脸上，在披风的褶皱里瑟瑟作响，并随着他降落的涡流袅袅升入夜色里。他轻缓地触地，靴子踏在雪上发出嘎吱声。Clark凝目扫视空旷的雪原，当安全系统扫描他的DNA或是管它在做什么事时，他感觉到骨髓中有轻微的刺痛。他询问AI具体进程如何，答案是它开始了持续近10分钟的视网膜扫描。它的工作进行到量子级别时，话题主旨似乎是即便来自另一平行宇宙的Clark Kent也不可能进得了这座孤独堡垒，于是Clark要它闭嘴。

 

这似乎令人宽慰，又似乎并不是。

 

Clark并不常来孤独堡垒。在那里他努力想觉得舒适一点，真糟糕，那也就是为什么他开始叫它堡垒的缘故。正如爸妈所说，上帝知道他迟早需要一个足以卸下全身防备的容身之所。所以说，这座藏在北极附近、氪星防卫系统24小时全开的新孤独堡垒显然比Clark仓房上旧阁楼更配得上这个名字。

 

城堡里如此安静，静过地球上的任何地方，至少对Clark而言。某种合金制成的雪白穹顶在他的头上高高隆起，隔绝一切声音，即便对他的氪星听力而言也是如此。

 

“欢迎，Kal-El。”

 

“嘿，电脑。”Clark知道叫城堡中的人工智能为“电脑”就像叫一个人阿米巴虫一样荒谬。但他曾经提问过，而它的回答是它不介意。

 

好极了。

 

他脱掉披风，将它抛到椅背上，横过顺布一整面墙的计算机控制台。广告牌大小的显示屏正暗着，他在光滑的黑幕上看见自己的投影一闪而过。他在镜子中看到的是超人而非Clark Kent的事实仍然会吓到他。

 

超人有着湛蓝的眼睛，下颌更宽，嘴唇更窄，鼻子也没那么古典。乌黑的头发，然而不够卷，还被削短了。他看上去也更为年长——Clark觉得这会让他显得更负责，更可靠。即便和Clark真正的长相区别不大，但他还是 **刻意** 地进行了足以让他拥有真实生活的改造。这样，使用另一个身份时不会那么像……好吧，像欺骗。

 

后来是妈妈指出了超人像谁，然而她也说，当时已经晚到无法再进行改变……在这么多年过去以后。与真正的滑稽相比而言更具讽刺意味的是，终归还是存在着某种家族相似性。Clark的人类父母创造出了超人，使超人成为他无可 **逃避** 的选择。然而又正是来自宇宙飞船中的氪星科技让Clark能够拥有过普通生活的机会。

 

Clark本以为这种伪装是一种强光全息影像，但他随即知道自己再一次低估了氪星科技。它不仅能瞒过摄像头，目前为止还包括任何种类的观察设备。加上制服干扰注意力的作用，没人将Clark与超人联系在一起。至少目前为止。

 

如果顺利的话，将来也不会有。

 

他将公文包上凝结的冰霜拂去，打开它，按顺序整理好那些纸，将它们排放在电脑的感光板上。刚开始那几次，他让电脑分析Clark Kent该读的文件时，的确 **曾经** 存在越界的感觉。但其实并不是，不完全是。作为Clark Kent亲自阅读时，他会得出和电脑相同的结论，只是花费的时间更长。因此这并非真的让超人的科技帮Clark的工作开小灶，而是节约了他的时间，能去做些别的事情。

 

Clark在另一套控制装置上挥了挥手，巨大的黑色屏幕被点亮，显示出一幅世界地图。 

 

第2节

 

四小时后，高翔的Clark在城市上空巡逻，风声在耳畔低语，气流轻柔地卷起他的披风。他已经学会怎样集中听力、过滤杂音，聚焦在特定的声音上——警报声，鸣笛声，枪声。然而城市今晚如此恬静，只有人语和乐声，还有飞机降落在大都会国际机场的声音，火车驶过的隆隆声，点着发动机的汽车鸣响喇叭，建筑工地运作的声音。狗在吠叫，孩童们嬉戏着，慢跑者留下了脚步声，河流蜿蜒着潺潺流远。

 

世人，各安其所生。

 

突然响起了一声短促的痛呼。

 

他在声音消逝前穿过空中，速度达到极限时留下原色模糊地混合起来的尾巴。东边。穿着漆皮鞋的小女孩，脚踝卡在有轨电车轨道的沟槽中。他迅速以X视线扫描，没有骨折也没有脱臼。看起来似乎是她哥哥的男孩弯着腰，小心翼翼地努力想脱下她的鞋。没有车即将驶来的迹象，也没什么迫在眉睫的危险。

 

Clark在空中停下，闭了闭眼。这并不是什么超人的工作，真的……他叹气，然后伸手拍了拍小女孩兄长的肩。他看到两双瞪大的眼睛时不由得微笑起来。“超人！”

 

“嗨，”他说着，在小女孩面前跪下，“你情况还好，对吧？你叫什么名字？”

 

“Tisha， ”她噙着泪回答，嗓音颤抖，“我被卡住了！”她抽噎着，Clark伸手探入沟槽中将轨道两侧掰开少许。

 

“好了，”她的脚出来后，他又将那些金属推回原处，“也许我们不该再提起这件事了，”他抬头看着Tisha和她的哥哥说道，“不小心做了个糟糕的示范。我，呃，弄弯了城市公共财产。”

 

“当然！”男孩说着，拉起他的妹妹， “当然，超人——”

 

Clark升入天空中时不由得叹气。十分之一的可能，明天Lois会采访Tisha和她哥哥。剩下的可能性更糟糕，她会派他来做这事。

 

他高踞城市上空犹豫不决地盘旋了一会儿，还是向Buchanan大街进发了。

 

飞行的坏处在于，还来不及仔细考虑所作决定正确与否便已经到达目的地。Clark直飞入那栋被封锁建筑的中心，没有破坏上锁的高耸围栏与警戒线，虽然它们如今的作用只不过是为了防止附近的孩子们将这里变成他们的游乐场。已经太晚了。为防万一他还是用X视线对建筑进行了快速扫描，然而空无一物的建筑中只有他一个人。

 

十一个身处医院的孩子因不同程度地暴露在化学废弃物的辐射下而深受折磨，然而超人对此无能为力。三个孩子已经死去，然而他对此无能为力。他不得不承认这个，不得不接受现实——他不可能救得了所有人，也不可能将整个世界的问题都担在自己肩上。

 

除了这次，Clark想。只有——也许只有这一次。无论如何，他大概是找不到什么有用的东西了。

 

“但我至少能问心无愧地看《我爱露西》了，该死的。”他低声说，随即却听见不远处有脚步声。Clark顿住，慢慢转身，他知道因为自己的超级听力，他能早在任何人听见他的声音之前就发现并锁定闯入者。他以X视线穿透墙壁、货箱与围栏扫视着，发现一道修长的身影正横过街道向建筑东边而来。这人一身黑衣，单肩背着黑色背包，脸上戴着黑色的滑雪面罩。

 

Clark皱着眉，用X视线扫描那只背包。里面是……科学仪器？载玻片、密封的试样容器以及许多其他类型的小型便携试验仪器。不到一星期前，Clark曾与Lois和Jimmy[v]一起出现在这里，看到环保署的男女工作人员用相同的仪器测定此地的威胁等级。

 

他不由得拧起眉心。为何会有人在三更半夜潜入这里进行调查……

 

没错。就是因为有谁会做这样的事情呢？

 

随便吧……Clark摇了摇头。他悬浮在因开裂会吱嘎作响的木地板之上，悄无声息地滑向建筑东边。他只是在楼中等待着，透过墙壁观察那个戴面罩的人影，现在他可以确定这是个男性，而他正在口袋中翻找着什么——一串钥匙。有意思。男子打开门走进来时Clark依然观察着他。显然他本是不应该出现在这里——因为面罩。然而他为什么会带着科学仪器，并且怎么会得到被警方封锁的大楼的钥匙？

 

他充满兴味地歪了歪头，扫描着面罩之后，却不期然地认出了那张被面罩遮住的脸。他绝没料到他能认出那张脸。

 

“Lex？”他居然大声说出来了，即便二人之间仍隔着一堵厚厚的墙，他还是立即捂住了嘴。 **Lex** 在这里干什么？

 

他注视着一身黑色装备的Lex选择着横穿漆黑院落的线路，小心翼翼地缓慢移动。天啊，Lex Luthor。Clark时不时还会在报纸上看到他的名字，有时出现在社交版，身处一场慈善聚会中，被众多有望成为他妻子的未婚女子们簇拥着。有时作为LuthorCorp年轻的副总裁出现。他非常明白就算知道这些关于Lex的事情也没有什么特别含义。他有多久没跟Lex说过话了……天啊，大概五六年。

 

在Lex的父亲将他调离Smallville，接手Hardwick Industries之后的几个月里，他曾尝试跟Lex继续联系。然而，与他们原本就不该成为朋友的种种理由相比，更有效地将他们分隔开来的，居然是Smallville与大都会之间的那三个小时。

 

他们就这样渐行渐远。Clark还记得大学毕业时Lex寄送给他一块厚重的银表，但他从没戴过。他戴上时仿佛一个戴着父亲的劳力士的孩子一样可笑，更别提它让Clark的任何衣服与之相比黯然失色。然而，他……Clark仍然被这份心意感动了。他给Lex写了封感谢信，却尽可能地不动声色。至少这么做够安全，在他变得越发强大的八年以后，在他已经发展出像热视线与飞行这样的新能力以后——

 

蹩脚的借口，但鉴于一切的一切都是那么复杂。即便Clark享受着Lex的友谊，真诚地 **喜欢** 着他……Lex除了将Clark的生活搞得一团深奥还做过什么？

 

他猜Lex安之若素的镇定并不值得大惊小怪，即便是在现在这种情况下。

 

Lex已经到了大楼的入口处，慢慢推开后门，门稍微卡在了门框中，他以肩轻推。他走进来时软底鞋悄无声息，然后他关上了背后的门，令房间陷入纯粹的黑暗。Clark当然还看得见，他缓缓地靠近，Lex正用左手在他的黑夹克口袋中翻找着，然后拿出一支细长的黑手电。

 

“你在这干嘛？”就在Lex打开手电时Clark问道。

 

“哦 **该死** 。”Lex大喊，猛地后退，背抵住门，一手按着心脏。手电筒仍亮着，正好照在Clark胸前的那个“S”上，然后他稍微抬高手电照出了一双眼睛。Clark一眨不眨。

 

“Lex Luthor？”Clark漫不经心地问，Lex滑雪面罩上被眼孔框住的那双眼睛瞪得更大了，“我能，嗯，看穿你的面罩。你是Lionel Luthor的儿子，对吧。”他近乎不情愿地添上了最后那句，但那正是不认识Lex的人该说的话。

 

“我……是的。”Lex说着，飞快地舔了舔唇，“我可以解释。”

 

“我在听——”Clark说，然后眨了眨眼睛，转而向Lex的肩上看去。

 

“怎么了？”Lex顺着他的目光方向移动手电，但他当然看不到Clark所见的情景。

 

“外头有警察，”Clark一边说一边将视线穿透墙壁和栅栏。当他看到两队关闭了车灯与警铃的汽车悄然停在大楼外边时，皱起眉头：“一定是有人看到你进来了。”

 

“我居然被骗了。”Lex若有所思，垂下手电筒照向地面。Clark在黑暗的掩护中咽了一下口水，就一下。因为他还悬浮在高出地面几英寸的空中，所以可以轻而易举地 **飘** 向Lex，伸手抱住他的腰——他比Clark记忆中更为削瘦了——然后推开门一起飞入夜色中，比人类肉眼所及更快。

 

第3节

 

他在穿越十个街区后让他俩在东边河岸蔓延开的枯草地上着陆。大都会的地平线闪烁着微光，倒映在漆黑的河水中，河流悠悠地冲刷着码头的木桩。Clark放下Lex时他踉跄着退开，惊骇地深呼吸。

 

他环顾四周的树木与公园长凳，抬手脱去那张黑色的滑雪面罩，将它塞进鼓鼓囊囊的夹克口袋里，然后一手以惊人熟悉的姿势抚摸着他光着的后脑勺。只是这么看着就令Clark感觉到自己的尴尬、幼稚与不自信。但他并没有移开目光，只是将双手在胸口交叉。

 

“你本可以就把我丢在那里，”沉默了一会儿后Lex开口。Clark看着他，一言不发。“不，谁会相信我？‘哦，超人刚刚就在这里。千真万确。’”

 

“你在那里做什么？”Clark问道。Lex转过脸去时，他走上前，一手按在Lex胸前。“我需要一个答案。”

 

Lex停下动作，然后稍微面向Clark的触碰，他的微笑变得会意而意味深长。Clark突然产生了想要逃跑的感觉，但他还是坚守岗位，皱眉垂目凝视着Lex。

 

“何必如此充满敌意……超人。”Lex微笑着，徐徐地上下打量他。“我们为着相同的原因出现在那里。调查化学废弃物。”他侧了侧头。“也许我们能互相帮助。”

 

Clark故意多停顿了片刻，然后收回手再次在胸口双臂交叉。“我不会为你的公司服务，Luthor先生。”

 

“叫我Lex，”Lex轻松地说，“而且我明白——你也许是这个世界上唯一一个我父亲不能收买、不能利用也不能忽视的人。从个人角度出发我非常满意。”

 

“LuthorCorp要对绿色地球公司做什么？”Clark问道，Lex却四下张望着。

 

“我们是在Richards & Fifth[vi]附近吧？”他走近，伸出友谊之手套在Clark的脖子上，“带我去那儿，我就告诉你我今晚为何会在那个化学废弃物点。

 

Clark低头看着他，下巴紧绷，然而Lex只是微笑着。

 

________________________________________

 

Richards & Fifth角落的那栋破败的仓库楼被改装成了车库。Clark让他们降落在那个角落时，Lex愉悦地深吸一口气，迈出脚步，然后在坑洼的大铁门前停住。“你的X视线，”Lex说，“究竟有多厉害？穿过那里，然后告诉我你看到了什么。”

 

Clark皱眉，但他照做了。“货车，有绿色地球公司标志——但都是空的。”

 

“看漆层下面。”

 

Clark惊讶地看了Lex一眼，然后将目光调回墙后。起初他看的是停得最靠近内墙的那排货车，然后将目光回调一些，发现绿色地球公司的黄绿色商标逐渐消失了。下面的白色图案发着光，环绕着一个熟悉不过的棱角分明的紫黑色标志。他转身，目光瞄准Lex：“这是怎么回事？”

 

Lex撇开眼。“我只是有些怀疑。”他叹气，脱下背包放到地上。“我不知道这两个公司怎么扯上关系的，也没找到具体的证据。”

 

“你觉得废弃在那栋大楼的化学品来自LuthorCorp？”

 

Lex提起背包带，然后又松手让背包落回人行道上。“这就是我在那里的原因。我本以为如果我能对那里的化学废弃物进行痕量分析[vii]，就可能证明其中的联系。”他皱起眉，“如果我足够了解我的——在LuthorCorp的上级，现场从此以后会被保护起来。”

 

“它本来就被保护着。”Clark说。这时一辆车缓缓驶过街道，他隐身入一间电话亭的阴影中，Lex则低下头，若无其事地伸手挡住脸。

 

当汽车在街角转弯时，他对Clark耸了耸肩。“不像我的手笔，”他说，“至少没拦住我们。”

 

“我想我还是能进去。”Clark说着，微微吸了口气。

 

“我本以为你不会干涉——”Lex兴味盎然地说，而Clark转开了眼。

 

“大都会就是我家，”他说，“那些孩子们是我的邻居。”

 

Lex长久地凝视他，然后点了一下头。“那你得等等再做，”他说，“别在今晚，也别在明天……”他将背包挂在手臂上，在其中翻找着，拿出一个密封的试样容器。“后天。取到样品后带给我。你能找到我吧？”他问，Clark点头。“很好。那么我估计需要我操心的只有一件事了，”他说话时目光闪烁，“到底是怎么搞的，那条, 呃, 内裤?”

 

Clark目瞪口呆了一秒钟，忍住了开玩笑：“你难道没有读过星球日报？”他问道，“我给你的答案和我当初告诉Lois Lane一样。这件制服是仿照我的族人所穿传统服装制作的。”

 

“啊，没错。”Lex说，“氪星人。”

 

“但是，那又怎样？”Clark继续，“我觉得这感觉很赞啊。”

 

Lex爆笑出声时，让Clark觉得自己像是个只差一点就傻到没边的笨蛋。“好吧，如果我是你的话，也许我会追随最后的氪星之子特殊的幽默感，”他终于开口，“‘我觉得这感觉很赞’不会是大多数人想从他们的超级英雄口中听到的话。”

 

Clark嗤声，故意盯着Lex。“这可是从那些穿着淡紫色 **丝质** 四角短裤做秘密工作的人那里借鉴来的。”

 

Lex的笑声惊讶非常，Clark觉得自己该撤了。高速在空中留下一道模糊的痕迹，他直到身处城市高空才敢停下。

 

夜间凉爽的空气没能对付得了他的脸红。

 

第4节

 

第二天，Clark在他星球日报编辑部的电脑前消磨着中餐时间。他从最初的起点开始，然后进展到他和Lois收集的所有资料，试图找到其中即便是最微弱的与LuthorCorp的联系。意料之中的一无所获。他就猜到事情不会这么简单。

 

危险废物产生者应该将消息报告给环保署。从理论上而言，环保署本该追踪废物从产生到运送往检验合格的垃圾处理设施的全过程。Clark在回顾他与Lois所完成的调查时，明白了为何Lex会产生怀疑。即便所有的事情都被毫不明晰地遮掩着，还是看得出许多记录凭空消失了，某些本该知道 **内情** 的人一言不发，或是将责任推给那些能顺利给出可信说法的人。

 

即使是像Clark这样不怎么了解他们的人也可以感到……Lex是对的，在毫无证据的情况下，整件事情 **感觉** 起来却正像LuthorCorp的风格。

 

“甜甜圈？”Lois的声音打断了Clark飞驰的思绪，他抬头时险险接住了差点直砸到他脸上的果冻甜甜圈。

 

“Lois！”他说着，吮掉手边溅上的果酱。她笑眯眯地看着他，他给了她一个白眼和一个笑。“谢了。”

 

“必须吃掉，Kent，”她挥着手说，然后从她桌上抓起迷你录音机示意他跟上。“来吧。我成功地追踪到了Frederick Salter[viii]。”

 

“你在开玩笑吧。”Clark含着满嘴的果冻甜甜圈开口。

 

“我很严肃，”Lois说，“显然他在一家名为Horner & Ulrich的自由顾问公司有间办公室，所以运转起你可爱的小屁股吧，Smallville。我去跟老大报告，然后我们就可以出发了。”

 

Clark目送她大踏步走进Perry的办公室，无奈地笑了笑，将剩下的甜甜圈塞进嘴里，抓起了他的外套。

 

________________________________________

 

“Salter先生？”Horner & Ulrich的业务经理是个一板一眼的年轻金发女子，“不，很抱歉，他今天不在。”她的声音婉转。

 

“他什么时候会在？”Lois像乌鸦那样支着头问，唇边带着一个淡淡的笑。

 

“噢，这我不知道，”业务经理的微笑波澜不兴，“由于健康问题，他大多数时间在家工作。你想留条口信吗？”

 

“当然，”Lois一边说一边翻了翻眼睛，然后在桌上放了张名片，“告诉他Lois Lane找他，为了他的利益着想最好跟我谈谈。”此时Clark突然开口，她扫了他一眼。“什么样的健康问题？”

 

业务经理对他眨了眨眼，呆滞了片刻，然后出色地补救回来。“我……啊，他背不好。”

 

“哦，真糟糕，我叔叔Trevor也是这样。”Clark说着。他能够感到Lois用诡异的眼神看他，但他没有理她，继续说着话，一边会聚X视线看穿业务经理背后的墙面。“有一回万圣节，我们正往卡车上装南瓜……”他继续废话，并迅速扫视楼上的工作间。他花了点时间才找到所需的东西，但他获得的信息令他怔愕地停下了滔滔不绝。

 

他对金发女子眨了眨眼，向她傻笑了一下：“但是……我语无伦次了，咳。呃……我还是让你继续工作吧。”

 

“我会把你的消息带给Salter先生。”她虽然微笑着，但也同样以诡异的眼神看着他。

 

________________________________________

 

他在电梯里就等着Lois暴走，走廊里也是，但Lois一直忍到他们从大楼前的楼梯走到人行道上。“嗯，Smallville？”

 

“到……”[ix]

 

“你刚刚 **该死地** 在做什么？”

 

“我很努力地想读出她桌上倒着放的会见记录本。”Clark回答。

 

“什么？”Lois厉声，“我可以倒着读！你知道的！”

 

“嗯，对了，”Clark侧过眼睛看她，无辜地微笑，“你以前怎么说的来着，我们第一次搭档那天？”

 

“噢，天啊，”Lois呻吟，不过她看上去还是窘迫了一毫秒，“你永远都会记着那件事来嘲弄我对吧？忘了它，Kent！”

 

“‘我——智慧超群，社交广泛，经验丰富，’”Clark抬头望天，开始引用，“‘你——傻乎乎的农场男孩型微笑，力气大，有那么一点点未经雕琢的天赋。’”

 

“我那时候还不了解你，”Lois一边走一边甩了甩手，“要是我原来知道……”

 

“怎么？”Clark眨眼。

 

“好吧，我就不会提力气大那段。”Lois向他弯唇一笑，白牙一闪。

 

“行，不错，”Clark说，“看以后我还会不会帮你搬东西。不过你真的看到什么了吗？”

 

“在那本会见记录本上？不，什么都没有。”Lois摇头，“又是死胡同。”她皱眉，无意识地咬着指关节，Clark拉住了她的胳膊。

 

“这样不好。”他说。

 

“谢了，妈妈。”Lois回答。当他们走到角落时Clark却转向另一个方向，她眨了眨眼。“你往哪儿走？”

 

“我有点事，掩护我一下。待会儿见。”

 

“有点事？”Lois挑眉。

 

“或许是去见一个消息来源。”Clark说，“你可不是唯一有信息渠道的人。”信号灯变成绿色时，他飞奔过马路。

 

“别告诉我是你叔叔 **Trevor**!”Lois在他身后大喊。

 

第5节

 

“Luthor。”Lex听见他的声音时吓了一跳，戴着拳击手套的拳头压进沙袋里。他隔着明亮的健身房看向Clark，身上的黑色T恤在脖颈和背心下面已经汗湿，脸颊肌肉紧绷。

 

“超人，”他气喘吁吁着，在Clark走近时对沙袋最后一击，令它大幅度地摇晃着，“你来做——”他顿了顿，硬吞下下半句，“你找到什么了？”

 

Clark走过来，伸手抵在沙袋上稳住它。Lex点头致谢，再次开始用拳猛击，眼睛直视前方。

 

“今天Lois Lane发现Frederick Salter在为一家名为Horner & Ulrich的公司工作，”Clark说话时感到手掌下的沙袋在Lex的击打下反复震颤着，“我在办公室里所有的合同与文件上都找到了他的签名，然而Frederick Salter只拥有Horner & Ulrich百分之五十一的股份。”

 

Lex停住，重重倒在沙袋上靠了一会儿。“谁拥有那剩下的百分之四十九？”

 

“ **另一家** 不在该地进行营业的公司所设的附属公司，但我对它寻根究底了，”Clark说，“跟着钱的流向走，最终你会发现Horner & Ulrich那百分之四十九其实属于一个叫Dominic Lattrell的人。”

 

“而他是LuthorCorp的人。”Lex嗤声，转身脱掉拳击手套，将它们丢到脚边的蓝色体操垫上，“老Dominic。”

 

“你认识他？”Clark跟着Lex走向墙边，Lex拿起一瓶水大口地喝着。

 

一道细小的水流顺着Lex的脸流向下巴，Lex皱着眉用手背擦去。“他是我爸的一只应声虫。”Lex语带嘲弄，“我估计这意味着Salter也只是受人操纵。”他耸了耸肩，向前扯着T恤想获得些凉爽空气，“只要做做偶尔签些合同的弱智工作，就可以拿到优渥的月薪。”

 

“这是接下烫手山芋的报酬。”Clark说。

 

Lex点头。“不错。”他背靠在墙上，交叉起双臂，“我已经发现绿色地球公司它……唔，除了名字以外它根本就是LuthorCorp的一家附属公司。它从一个非常简单的花招起步，LuthorCorp以不是很高的价格将货车与仪器租给绿色地球公司——从本质上而言就是它自己，然后当Salter为了运送废弃物而买下它们时，政府就被瞒过去了。”

 

“于是LutorCorp就在最顶端汲取利润。”Clark说。

 

“于是最好的那部分， **最好的** 部分在于，”Lex背撑着墙弹起身来，满带嘲讽，“谁也不知道我爸决定利用Salter的公司作为处理他的毒药的掩护。他变得贪婪，而且愚蠢。就是这样。”

 

这是他们俩第一次明确地提到Lex的父亲。Clark点了点头：“但是我们知道。”

 

“没错，我们知道，”Lex说着，迈步走向房间另一边又走了回来。他一手撑在墙上，然后抬头看着Clark，眼里闪烁着好奇：“你不打拳的，对吧？”

 

“我……不怎么会。”听到Clark的答案后Lex点头，伸手抚上嘴唇。他红润的上嘴唇有一道明显的铅白疤痕。

 

“你知道我是怎么得到这个的吗？”

 

“不知道。”不顾理智的劝阻，Clark感兴趣地回答。

 

“我父亲，”Lex以实事求是的语气说，“在我某次……青春期的叛逆行为中用他的手背给了我一个遗憾的结尾。”

 

Clark瞪大了眼睛，随即移开了目光。

 

“他并不是想伤我，只是要我明白我是谁。”Lex继续，声音仍然清淡而冷酷，“但他的戒指上有一块宝石，边缘不小心擦到了我。”他再次以手指轻抚嘴唇，随即垂下手，“十六岁的孩子，被一个成年人打出了血——你会自发地站在道德制高点上。所以我就像他曾经教我的那样去做了，利用我的战略优势，乘机用许多难听的、严格说来又很准确的话咒骂他。”

 

“然后……”

 

“他承受着。”Lex说话时，目光穿过健身房，凝视着挂在整面墙上的镜中世界，“他只能这么做。但我能看见他眼里的东西，他想要再给我一下。然而那时，我觉得我胜利了。因为我成功地让他 **感觉** 到了些东西，某种他既不能应付也不能否认的东西。”

 

Clark许久未发一言，终于Lex叹气。“这回也是在道德制高点上的事情。这种事令人奇怪地上瘾。”他抬头看着Clark笑了起来，“天啊，我在对谁演讲呢？”

 

“不，我——”Clark开口。

 

“我们需要证据。”Lex一边说一边弯腰拿起墙边长凳上的毛巾，“切实的证据，而不仅仅是推测。”

 

“你能找到吗？”

 

Lex看上去沉思了一会儿，用毛巾擦拭着脸和脖子：“我觉得可以。”

 

“怎么做？”

 

Lex凝视着他，然后摇了摇头。“不，”他将毛巾挂在脖子上，“在这点上，如果我想要顺利完成的话，我得自己去做。”

 

第6节

 

“然后他说，你介意让我先洗个澡吗。 **我** 觉得可以接受。”Lois在她的桌上倾身。Clark点头，忍不住一边打字一边笑。“所以我说当然可以，于是我们，移到了卧室，”Lois说着，做了个奇怪的左右摇摆扭动的手势，于是Clark模仿了一下。

 

“‘移到了卧室？’你是什么东西，鲑鱼吗？”

 

“闭嘴，”Lois说，“你到底想不想听我可怕的相亲故事？”

 

Clark考虑了一会儿，抿起唇掩饰微笑：“好吧，Lois，我不 **在乎** 你真的是异性恋，但你有必要把这个事实推到我的脸上来吗？”

 

“这是你的荣幸，”Lois说着，又压低了她的声音，“于是我们移到了卧室……”

 

“嗯哼。”Clark不再假装打字，面对着她趴在桌上。

 

“然后当我们……你知道的，进入状态后，他有点起来了，然后——”

 

枪声。

 

“Lois——”

 

“干嘛？”Lois恼怒地皱眉。

 

“我应该，我得——”Clark结巴着站起来，几乎要把椅子撞倒。糟糕的事情发生了——但他过去在听到类似的声音并不常有这种强烈的恐慌感，甚至从未有过。只不过……非常糟糕的事情发生了。

 

“你怎么了？”Lois正对他目不转睛，从前他在类似情况下用过上千个理由，但Clark现在想不起其中的任何一个。

 

“我得走了。”他冲向楼梯，甚至在身后的门还没完全关上时就在楼梯间里嗖地上升。他在屋顶换上了他藏在那里的超人制服，然后将他的超级听力聚焦到声音的发源之处，枪声，心跳声，呼吸声，还有一个声音——

 

“超人——”

 

“ **Lex** ——”

 

他起飞。

 

________________________________________

 

在魆黑无光的走道里，他甚至都没停下来看看自己身处何方，或者说在哪栋楼里。黑暗中Lex的双眼苍白而大睁，Clark垂目看着走廊中那个一身黑衣的保安，慢慢地移向Lex，保安的那把枪仍处于上膛状态。Clark有足够的时间看清那件衣服胸前口袋上LuthorCorp标志的精致刺绣，然后他反射性地伸手卸下最近的那扇门，把它掷向走廊，将保安砸得晕了过去。

 

“Lex。”他将手按在受伤的人身上，以X视线里里外外地扫描，发现Lex全身是血，肺里有淤积，肋骨折断了几根，而Lex破裂的心脏正谋杀着他的每一声心跳。“Lex，不要。”

 

Lex抬头凝视着他，然后将目光转向刚刚被Clark毁了门的办公室。他吸气时满脸痛苦，唇角散布血沫。大动脉破裂，Clark的记忆告诉他，脑海中浮现而出的黑白两色词句就仿佛多年前他在浏览成堆医学教材上所见到的一样。患者有百分之九十的几率在几分钟内死去，即便Clark能将他带到医院去，这个概率也不会发生任何改变。“文档——证据，”Lex声音微弱地喘着气说，“转移到我的电脑——”

 

“ **不** 。”Clark说，“不，不是现在，别在这时——”他从肩上扯下披风，将Lex包裹起来，抱着他贴近胸口，开始飞行。比曾经的每一次飞行都要快。他躯体上的每一块肌肉都在嘶吼，他的肺仿佛烧了起来，而他的脑中一片空白，像颗子弹般划破空气，不顾一切地冲向城堡。

 

风抽打着，雪花如刀刃划过他的脸颊。Lex抽动着咳嗽起来，他低首埋入Lex的肩膀。

 

城堡的AI在他如火箭般冲向大门时开口：“Kal——El——”

 

“他需要救助！”Clark站在入口处，目光如锥，头发上还残留着雪迹。Lex的嘴唇上血渍斑斑，两只城堡中的机械蜂无声无息地飞向他，用它们像蜘蛛腿一样细长的手臂小心地从他怀中接过Lex。当它们将仍裹在Clark披风里的Lex带走时，Clark踉跄着退了一步。某一部分墙壁滑开，它们带着他飞过去，将他放在一张雪白的无菌床上，随即Clark从未见过的医疗器械出现了，开始在他身上运作起来。

 

墙壁又滑动着合上，城堡中不似地球的寂静笼罩着Clark。他重重地吞咽了一下，无助地抬起头。“你能救他吗？”

 

短暂的停顿。“损伤严重，但是可以修复。他会活下来。”

 

“哦，天啊。”Clark说着便倒了下来，他的腿似乎不再是他的了。他环抱住自己发着抖，沉重地呼吸。刺骨的雪花凝结在他的手上，臂上，涂抹在他胸口的S上。

 

另一只机械蜂在他身边盘旋，影子笼罩住他。他抬起眼来，看见它拿着一件干净的制服，连带披风，整洁地折叠着。Clark点了点头，站起身来。首先，他需要洗个澡。

 

首先，他需要……他……Clark走向显示器，伸出手去想按一个按钮，却又收回手在袖子干净的一角用力擦拭着，直到它不再汗津津的。他按下按钮，然后倚靠在墙上，试图呼吸。

 

空气中遍布血与汗水的铜锈味，他听到电话在响，一手揉按着下颌。几年前刚出现的卫星技术意味着爸爸妈妈不必再为了视频电话而在农场拉起光纤，但现在令Clark无比庆幸的是，即便如此，他们至今仍然没法找到足够的时间来安装这个。电话多响了三遍他的母亲才接起来，Clark突然愧疚地意识到现在Kansas究竟有多晚。

 

“喂？”

 

“嘿，妈。”他顿住了，重重地吞咽。他的嗓子仿佛堵住了。他试图通过嘴来呼吸。

 

“Clark？怎么了？”

 

“没事，”他闭起眼。毕竟，这是真话。Lex会好起来的，城堡能治好他。没 **有** 糟糕的事发生。“我只是，嗯……我想看看你们怎么样。我……我对不经常打电话回家感到很抱歉。”

 

“我们都知道你忙，”他的父亲说，Clark能够听到他们俩在电话线另一端的呼吸声，更仔细些就能够听到他们的心跳。“尽管这样，能听到你的声音真好。”

 

“我们 **需要** 一台可视电话，Jonathan。”Clark不用多努力就可以听见母亲极具说服力的低语声，他不可遏止地微笑起来，“问他——”

 

“这个周末落回地上，回趟家怎样，儿子？”

 

“我不知道，爸，”Clark说，“有很多事情要做，而且你们也知道，工作上……”

 

“啊，唔，当然，”他的父亲欣然答道，然后妈妈插进话来。

 

“并不需要多长时间，Clark。如果没有别的事的话，你可以抽空为了一杯牛奶和一块派顺便来一趟。周六，八点半怎么样？”

 

“好吧，妈。”尽管嗓子里仍然堵着什么，Clark还是微笑起来，“听着，我想，嗯……我应该挂了。有事要做，你们知道的。”

 

“当然，Clark。”

 

“小心些，儿子。”

 

“我爱你们。再见。”他挂上电话，随即被逼近他肩头的蜜蜂吓了一跳，“别这么 **做** ——Lex怎么样了？”

 

“用了镇静剂。在休息。”机械蜂说。

 

“我想要见他。”

 

第7节

 

Lex静静地躺在朴素的白房间正中雪白的平台上，他赤裸的胸膛苍白平滑，没有留下任何伤口。他的牛仔裤上似乎溅落有血迹，但房间的其他地方干干净净；没有惹人注目的撕裂后的布条，也没有Lex染血的衬衫碎片。手术蜂都已退开靠着墙壁，估计是它们将一切都收拾好了。Clark没料到AI会这样体贴他的感受。

 

这并不是说Clark从未见过流血，他不可能总是及时赶到。比起一般人的见闻而言，他见过更多不同类型的尸体，唯一让他觉得好受点的事情是清楚地知道有多少人因为他而幸免于难，而他救下了他所能救的每个人。

 

Clark发觉自己正将手贴着Lex的胸骨，他温暖的身体微微起伏着。他眨着眼考虑退回去，但只是稍微移开了手，悬在Lex的皮肤之上，近得足以感觉到Lex呼吸时胸膛的微动。

 

他站在外科床旁看着Lex在睡眠中放松的脸。Lex与在Smallville时相比变化并没有那么大，真的。上周他再次遇见Lex时，觉得他看到了Lex年岁的增长。然而现在，像这样，他显得如此年轻。眼底深色的阴影，苍白的嘴唇……他看上去更像Clark当年从河中救出的那个人，而非LuthorCorp的年轻的副总裁。

 

随着记忆的唤起，Clark微微弯了嘴角。天啊，那时候，他是多么崇拜Lex，以为他是世界上最聪慧，最彬彬有礼，最酷的人。他总以为Lex握有所有答案，而在那些极为鲜有情况下，当Lex……没有答案时，他会感到被欺骗的愤怒。

 

我现在已经比那时候的他还大了，Clark意识到这点时胸口有类似疼痛的感觉。Lex可曾对此感到无能为力？十五岁的Clark当然不会相信如Lex这般权力在握的人会产生这种感觉。然则其实Lex在真正有意义的方面是如此无能为力，对他自己缺乏信心。Clark叹气，将手移向Lex冰凉的脸，以拇指轻抚Lex的颧骨。Lex微张开嘴，头稍稍侧向Clark的手。Clark猛地收回手，愧疚刺中了他。他努力克制住不再从肩膀上看过去，重重地摇了摇头。

 

他真得洗个澡了。他从床边抽身：“如果他苏醒了就叫我。或者如果他——让我时刻了解情况就可以了。”

 

________________________________________

 

通常Clark在城堡中洗澡时会磨蹭很久，将水温调高到足够给人类带来三度烧伤，让滚烫的水柱冲开他肩背上纠结的肌肉。然而今天，他用上了他的超级速度，脱掉制服，尽快搓洗掉身上的汗与血迹。整段时间里，他都警觉地竖着一只耳朵听城堡随时报告Lex情况的变化。

 

换上干净制服——还有披风——以后他感觉好点了。他手捋着头发，摇头甩掉大部分的水，然后又迅速回到Lex身边。“他什么时候才醒？”

 

“我可以现在就解除镇静剂的效果，”城堡回答说，“或者你想在他醒之前就将他带回大都会？”

 

“什么？”Clark抬眼，随即叹了一口气。他还从未往堡垒中带过一个访客。他或许已经了解堡垒现在稍微……大惊小怪了点。他的亲生父母编写它的程序时，仍将他视为婴儿来照顾。而且这并不是城堡的错，Clark的火箭在重启中受损，而他直到十七岁才弄明白怎么激活AI。所以它偶尔会有点保护欲过剩，但Clark并没怎么放在心上。“不，”他耐心地回答，“现在就唤醒他。拜托。”

 

堡垒沉默了下来，Clark翻了个白眼。房间里的灯光有了变化，调亮到令人类感到舒适的水平，Lex的呼吸也变了。

 

“Lex？”Clark倾身温和地说。

 

Lex吸了一口气，睫毛颤动，然后睁开了眼睛。“发生了什么？”他含糊地说，以疲倦的目光看着Clark。他伸手抚过胸口，然后突然坐起身来，手指按进他原本被射中的光滑皮肤。“什么——该死地我身上发生了什么？”

 

“肺部瘀伤。”城堡开口了，“多根肋骨骨折。血胸。大动脉破裂——”

 

Lex的呼吸变得更为凌乱，Clark皱起眉：“嘿！够了。”他告诉AI，然后一手放在Lex的胸膛上，要他再次躺回床上。“抱歉，”他对Lex说，“它没有多少医生的美德。”即便Lex没有尝试再度起身，他的手仍在Lex的胸口稍稍多停留了一会儿，“嗯。那个……你的肋骨已经复原了，心脏也是，但你的肺部组织——还残留少许瘀伤。试着放松。”

 

床边有一张似乎是银质的氧气面罩与一个小储罐连在一起，Clark伸手拿起它，举着接口管靠近Lex的脸，Lex随即从他手中接过面罩，吸了一口气。“放松？我被击中，应该已经 **死了** ，”过了一会儿Lex才开口，面具后的声音微微模糊，“我应该——”

 

“你会好起来的。”Clark一手放在他的肩上安慰地说。

 

“我们到底在什么地方？”Lex要求道。他再次坐起身来，向四周打量着城堡。“那个声音是什么东西？”

 

“它是——”Clark在说出“孤独堡垒”之前及时停住了。他不认为自己曾把这个傻兮兮的名字泄露给Lex，但那并不意味着其他人没有提起过。“这算是我的秘密基地，”他打着手势，“那个声音是一种人工智能，它差不多……就等于这个地方。”

 

Lex开始审视这个房间，凝目看向那些监测器和无声无息地悬停空中的手术蜂，他张开手指按在胸口刚被治愈的枪伤上：“这种科技……”

 

“氪星科技，”Clark解释道，在Lex突然发出急促的骇笑时眨了眨眼。

 

“哦，天啊。噢，”Lex一手按住胸口，随即戴上氧气罩，迅速做了几次深呼吸。

 

“小心点！”Clark握着他的肩膀，“天，你还好吧？”

 

“哦，是的，只是—— **基督啊** ，”Lex的声音还带着气喘，“你……你的确是外星人，对吧？”

 

“没错。”Clark轻声回答。

 

“不，其实我的重点在于， **的确** ，”Lex以某种近乎令人惊讶的愉悦目光看着他，“你的确是非人类。”

 

“唔，速度快过飞行中的子弹，力气大过火车头……”Clark动了动，皱起眉，“我不明白，我以为这显而易见。”

 

“对，但是——我从 **Smallville** 来。我曾见过许多——我本以为——”Lex没有说下去，慢慢摇头，再次倒回床上。

 

“我为什么会在外星人这件事上撒谎呢？”Clark以防卫的态度说。

 

“我怎么知道？也许你并没有告诉Lois Lane你的秘密何在，而她觉得一个关于最后的氪星之子如泣如诉的故事能让报纸的销量更好，”Lex说，“我总觉得它听上去像一个小时候看多了水手月亮[x]的女人的臆想。”

 

“但是我——那只是——Lois没有——”Clark顿时有些气急败坏，然后停下话头在胸前交叉双臂。

 

Lex突然变得严肃起来，抬头凝视着他：“那么都是真的了，你的星球……”

 

Clark微微耸了耸肩：“我对有关它的一切没留下什么记忆。”

 

Lex点点头，目光飘到了某个遥远的地方。过了一会儿，他打了个寒噤，手搓着双臂。“见鬼，这里太冷了，”他改变了话题，令Clark松了口气，“你有衬衫什么的可以借我吗？”

 

“哦，”Clark四下看看，“当然——等一下。”他飕地飞出去，很偶然地从他放在堡垒里的普通衣服中翻找出一件纯白T恤。Clark将它递给Lex时，Lex古怪地看着它，手在平整的棉质织物上微微摩擦。“怎么了？”

 

“没什么，”Lex答道。他将它扯过头顶，然后拉到腹部。他的眼睛在对上Clark的时烁烁发光，唇角勾起玩味的笑：“只是想象超人穿着普通的衣服有些滑稽。”

 

“嗯，我……”Clark顿了顿，转开了目光，“我们最好还是把你送回大都会。”他伸出手来，Lex握住了它，将身体的大部分重量撑在Clark手臂上，在Clark帮助下滑落平台。他并没有摇晃得很厉害，无从解释Clark为何紧紧地握着他，但Clark之后并未移开，反倒是靠得更近了，一手轻轻地搂住Lex的腰。“现在，嗯。手臂抱住我的脖子。”

 

Lex微张着嘴抬头看他：“我们要——飞回去？”

 

“除非你想走路。”Clark回答。

 

Lex看上去似乎想说些什么，然而他只是移近了些，双臂抱住Clark的脖子，对他假笑了一下：“我——我有没有提过我恐高？”

 

“目前为止我还没失手掉下过一个人。”Clark说。他环住Lex腰的手臂微微收紧，将他拉近，另一只手放在Lex后脑，将他的头按进自己的肩膀。比起听觉，他更能感觉到Lex近乎愉悦的呼吸拂着他制服领子之上赤裸的皮肤。“深呼吸，”Clark建议道，“努力靠近我一点……吹风会引起皮肤炎。”他很快地加上。Lex偎依过来时他战栗了一下，为了掩饰这个无意识的动作他在那一下颤抖的同时开始升空。

 

Clark迅速飞出了手术间，飞进城堡的中央大厅然后直飞向天窗，圆形的黑色玻璃周围雪花在飘飘忽忽地打着旋儿。它仿佛鸢尾花盛开般绽放了刹那，便再次合上了，但时间足够Clark飞过。Lex紧抓着他不放，却并不惊慌，掩在披风下的双手扣住Clark的腰 。Clark能感觉到他不顾脑后Clark的手和风力的压制试图转头，但他们身下除了茫茫白雪一无所有。Clark吸了一口气，加到最高速度。

 

世界在他们身侧远去。

 

第8节

 

他让他们降落在Cornell大楼的屋顶花园时，有些发抖的Lex仍然紧抓着他，直到Clark拉开他的手，后退几步。“天啊，”Lex以手背揉擦着他的鼻子和嘴，“天啊，真他妈的神奇。”

 

Clark微微耸肩。Lex转过身去，将包围着他们的乔木矮灌与大都会灯火尽收眼底，然而步伐仍有些不稳。他歪头看着Clark：“我应该问问你怎么知道我住哪的吗？”

 

Clark在胸口交叉双臂。 **别** 脸红。“我是超人，知道一切。”

 

“好吧。”Lex伸手搓了搓他没有遮盖物的手臂。“谢谢你的……援救。我该……我该邀你进门喝点什么的，如果我觉得你会接受邀请的话，但就目前看来……还有很长一段路要走。”他微笑着摊手，转过身去，伸手打开通往阁楼的门。

 

Clark突然皱起眉，跟着Lex走了几步，穿过漆黑的花园：“Luthor。”

 

Lex从肩上回头看去：“怎么？”

 

“你曾提到过文档，”Clark慢慢地说，“更早些时候。当你……”

 

他的话并没有抹去Lex脸上的微笑，甚至没有让它出现一丝摇晃。只是在他的眼底出现了最轻微的闪烁，如果Clark不曾在过去以那样的方式 **认识** 过Lex的话，如果在那么多年以前的Smallville，Lex未曾给过他那般纯粹的信任的话，他甚至都不会注意到。

 

“什么都没有，”Lex说，“我确认出更多的此路不通。我只是觉得——嗯，鉴于今晚所发生的事情，它可能会……误导我们的调查进程。至少目前如此。”

 

“你在对我说谎。”这令他感到痛苦。然而以他对Lex的了解来反对Lex同样如此，于Clark而言这就像是作弊，似乎这整个夜晚与他曾小心翼翼画下的界限都变得模糊不清。仿佛这世上万事万物之中，再没有足够坚强的东西能够勇敢地面对Clark，足够抵抗他。

 

“你说的对，我在。”Lex说，“那么你何不就这么走进去，从书桌上抢走我的手提电脑，然后将它交给警察。”

 

他凝视着Clark，挑起眉来。Clark咬紧牙关：“我……”

 

“‘我不是到这儿来促成某种意识形态的。’”Lex适时地引用着，“‘我并不想替人类运作他们的生命，而且我也不是到这儿来管制人类事务的。我只是拥有这样的天赋，当我看见人们处于危险中时，当人们需要帮助时，我就去帮助他们。’”他微微地笑了，“看吧，我读过星球日报的。”

 

Clark只是瞪着他，然后转向Lex的寓所，大步迈向通往屋内的门。他等着Lex阻止他，或者至少 **说** 点什么——“该死！”他又转身回来，披风招展着，仿佛袭卷的红色波浪，“我做这件事不是为了再给你一个筹码，好让你在跟你父亲玩什么游戏时讨价还价。你不该只是这样的人，Lex——”

 

“哦，见鬼去吧——”Lex翻了个白眼。

 

“你不该只是 **他** 那样的人，”Clark坚持着，“你找到了什么？把证据交给我。”

 

“为什么？于是你能将它转交给你的女朋友，让她再获得一次普利策奖[xi]？”

 

“她不是我的——别转移话题！”Clark在Lex再次转身离开时抓住了Lex的手臂，“我们都知道这才是应该做的。这件事该结束了，Lex！人们在死去——”

 

“而我能 **让** 它结束。”Lex一字一句地说着，仿佛他正跟一个孩童说话。他一手按在Clark的胸膛上猛地一推。

 

然而Clark握紧了Lex的手臂，纹丝不动：“那么当我没有在人们的生命中扮演上帝的角色时，你却扮演上了？某些人需要伸张正义，但如果这件事仅仅消弭于不为人知的角落， **你** 不能保证它再也不会发生——”

 

“他妈的。放手。”Lex嘶声，Clark终于还是松开了手。“你不是我的良心，你甚至都算不上我的朋友。天啊。”他一边说一边揉着手臂上刚刚被Clark捏住的地方。

 

“我可能曾经是。”Clark在他能阻止自己之前便脱口而出了。他还留下许多话没有说出口——那些他 **毫无疑问** 不能说的话。永远不能，尤其是现在不能说的话。他没有再看Lex的脸，只是转身带起一阵寒风，将他留在身后。

 

______________________________________

 

Clark在他的公寓大楼西边几个街区远的地方着陆，换回他平常所穿的衣服，然后步行回家。

 

Hobs' Bay并不是大都会最好的地区，但Clark一点都不介意住在那里。他开始逻辑分析，他住在那里总好过那些觉得入夜后走在街道上不安全的人，或是 **有着** 丰富性生活总担心墙像纸一样薄的人，或是因为靠近火车行驶区而不能获得两小时连续睡眠的人。

 

没那么糟糕，真的没那么糟糕。至少对Clark而言如此。他的公寓楼里有许多友好的邻居，而当他爬到外面的消防梯[xii]上，目光穿过大约三栋大楼和一座立交桥以后，他甚至有一个颇为美妙的河流景观视野。大多数的晚上，Clark都会在消防梯上用餐，一边吃着披萨或中国菜，一边观赏拖船，驳船，小帆船与悬挂环绕着缤纷彩灯的花俏游艇。

 

他皱着眉在公寓房间里四顾。感觉像是患上了幽闭恐惧症，但另一方面，当你已经身处平流层时，大部分楼房都会产生这种感觉。 **Clark Kent** ，他坚定地告诉他自己。他是Clark Jerome Kent，这就是他的公寓，这就是他的生活，余下的只是——工作，而现在他就算是加班也没有薪水。他没必要再想着它了。

 

别想了。

 

他考虑要叫外卖，但脑中实在想不起什么好东西来，因此只是爬到了外面的消防梯上。当他看到那盆天竺葵时皱起了眉，那是他上次去Smallville时妈妈给他的。无论他怎么照顾它，它看上去总是病恹恹的。但与此同时，它仍旧活得好好的。

 

他以指尖轻触鲜红的花朵，随后又坐回了他往常的栖身处。从他的位置能够看到Buchanan大街的废弃物现场。他甚至都还没努力地去看，真的。

 

他闭上了眼睛。

 

第9节

 

第二天清晨下起了雨，Clark选择步行上班。他本可以在飞行中穿过雨滴，一秒内就到达目的地，然而记者又不是超人的该死工作，因此他只是撑起雨伞，走过二十个街区。

 

他并没感觉到寒冷，只是心绪低落。整条路上他一直低着头，凝视人行道坚硬潮湿的地面。

 

“嘿，Clark。”Jimmy Olsen在他走进工作间时打招呼。年轻男人今天的发色从原来的鲜红变成了亮橙，而Clark终于成功地凝起一个微笑来。

 

“嘿，Jimmy，头发不错。”

 

“谢谢。”Jimmy说着，将指甲涂成黑色的手扒梳过乱翘的碎发，“你已经看了记者招待会吧？”

 

“什么记者招待会？”

 

“哦，哇，”Jimmy眨了眨眼，“你真得看看Lois在看到它刚开始播放时的表现，她立马疯魔了，然后这个月以来头一次给了我二十种样式建议，伙计。我得走了——”他在电梯门合上的瞬间挤了进去，于是Clark眨了眨眼睛，走向他的桌子。

 

“Smallville！终于啊终于！我一直在 **找** 你——天啊，去找辆车！”Lois大笑着一巴掌拍上他。Jimmy说的对，Clark很久没见她这么笑过了。

 

“发生什么——”

 

“嘘，来看就行了！”Lois将她的平板显示器转向Clark让他能看到视频。

 

“什么——”他的微笑在看到Lex的脸时消失了。

 

“看吧！这是最好的那部分。”Lex走上演讲台时Lois戳着他的手臂。Lois该检查她的显示器设置了，Clark想着。Lex看起来苍白而憔悴，这并不是他光鲜的那一面。

 

即使Lex并没带什么以供援引的稿子，他还是低了一会儿头，然后将手掌平放在演讲台上，微皱着眉抬起眼睛，说话时目光直对镜头。“在2008年9月初，我仍身为LuthorCorp的主要股东，发现LuthorCorp运输与处理部门账面上有些不符常规的记录。

 

“而当我深入调查这些不符常规的记录时，我震惊地发现大量有毒化学品并未送交合格的垃圾处理设施。多年以来，LuthorCorp的董事会为规避环保署所订立的保护人类生命与环境的规程，蓄意通过走捷径的方式来赢利。”

 

Lex顿了顿，此时相机的闪光更为频繁，记者乱成一锅粥的嘈杂声音更大了。“当我向LuthorCorp的首席执行官Lionel Luthor提出这一点时，我被处以行政休假，并接受了措词更为强烈的官方申斥。”他清了清嗓子，“在接下来的几个星期里，我的调查仍在继续。昨天，我已为这次控告收集到足够的证据，并将它示予联邦调查局、环保署与大都会地方法院检察官办公室的破坏环境罪部门。”

 

“Luthor先生！Luthor先生——”

 

“任何关于正在进行的犯罪调查的问询请递交给Petrillo探员与Walker副检察官。”Lex说着，朝在一旁无动于衷的法律治安代表们看了一眼，他们正等着轮到他们上台，“如果没有别的——”

 

Lois按下一个键终止了视频。“那么， **Smallville** 。这个年轻的Luthor——你曾经认识他，对吧。”

 

Clark有些惊讶地对她眨了眨眼。然而毕竟这是Lois。在看完第一遍记者招待会后，她估计已经翻箱倒柜地将所有曾经发表过的有关于Lex的文章都找出来了，甚至是Smallville的地方报。而且Lois非常，非常擅长在字里行间寻找蛛丝马迹。

 

“是吗。嗯，你知道的，算不上认识，”他说，“在Smallville这样的镇上人们低头不见抬头见。他过去曾在我爸妈那订过货。”

 

“而你救了他的命，对吗？”Lois在椅子上倾身向前。

 

“无可奉告。”Clark回答。

 

“别这样，Kent—— **Clark** ——”

 

Clark站起身来，在将他自己的椅子推向书桌时环视着编辑室：“我知道你要说什么， **Lane** ，忘了它。我不会因为七年前在恰好的时间出现在恰好的地点，就利用这个事实去获取新闻。Lex给出了他的声明，随它去好了。”

 

“哦，得了吧。至少他得接受采访，跟谁谈谈，”Lois反驳道，“那么为什么不找他曾经的朋友呢？”

 

“我至少在这一点上足够了解Lex Luthor，”Clark毫不动摇，“正好是现在，我想起他来了，远在七年之后？就算我没有提出采访，他也会认为我想要利用他。我不但得不到采访机会，还会惹恼他。我非常肯定他不会立即需要接受采访，而且我也是不会去的。”他皱着眉跌坐进椅子里，成功地让自己的心情彻底灰暗了。

 

“随你的便吧，”Lois说着，将她的显示器转回原来的位置，“免费的忠告，Smallville？无论你是记者还是别的什么，不冒点风险，你什么都得不到。”

 

______________________________________

 

那晚的巡逻简直是灾难。皇后区四级火灾。田纳西州山洪暴发，于是Clark就在离家不远的地方考虑着要不要顺便去看望爸爸妈妈，毕竟七百英里对超人只是一眨眼的工夫。但即刻堡垒的AI就提醒他印度北部有渡轮倾覆，Clark足足花了一个半小时从水中捞起幸存者。之后巴黎的一间银行发生了人质劫持抢劫事件，那时堪萨斯的时间已然过了午夜。南非有偷猎者向一群环境保护者开枪。厄瓜多尔的萨莫拉河谷发生了雪崩。夜晚已尽，Clark累得够呛。

 

他过去并不曾这么累过，但那时候他也不曾做过这么多事。这种感觉却很好，特别是在经过这样一个夜晚以后。这意味着结束，意味着Clark目前已经做了所有该做的事，意味着他终于可以休息片刻。他半速飞回堡垒，感觉到雪花翻飞向他的脸颊。

 

________________________________________

 

他在回大都会前中途停在堡垒，检查他的电子邮件。

 

屏幕左下角出现了一个传输文件的标志，Clark按键接受，看着数页文档开始有序出现，密密麻麻地排满了文字与数据。Lois在这个角落的小视频屏幕上突然出现，光彩熠熠的眼睛推翻了他们曾有的龃龉。她的头发以一支铅笔束成发髻，Clark不由得微笑起来。

 

“在小Luthor的记者招待会之后，LuthorCorp的股票以比我上次相亲还快的速度崩掉了。”Lois宣布着，在她的屏幕那边点了点手指，“那么，猜猜谁在以迅如流矢的速度前进？一家名不见经传的科研型企业Letician R&D，专攻地质研究，”她自问自答着，Clark探身过去，“他们并不在恶意收购商业新闻中，甚至也没有多少人曾听说过他们。报纸上刊登出的首席执行官是Stephen Hamilton，一个曾从事NASA[xiii]月岩分析的地质学家。但是他似乎完全是突然冒出来的——我没找到他的什么资料。然后，猜猜看谁完全拥有Letician R&D百分之四十的公共营业额？”

 

“Lex。”Clark轻声说，但Lois已经录好的声音得意洋洋地打断了他。

 

“Lex Luthor！新boss和老boss[xiv]集中在同一个人身上。”她咧嘴笑着，“听着，现在是，嗯，两点——三十分——该死。但是当你收到这个以后一定要即刻回复我。我明白你不想和这个家伙闲聊，但就像你说过的，小镇子嘛，对吧？所以我觉得你一定知道有谁拥有小Luthor的内部情报，如果你出对了牌，这个头版就是你的了。Kent！打给我！”

 

Clark闭上眼。大都会马上就该是拂晓时分了。 

 

第10节

 

他在屋顶花园降落。Lex抬起眼来，他正一边用着土司和橙汁，一边读着华尔街日报。他穿着黑T恤和藏蓝色牛仔裤，看上去似乎比Clark过去所见更为淡定与志得意满。“超人，”他说，“我因何事而有幸得见？”

 

“恭喜你，Luthor。”

 

Lex将折起的报纸抛到一边，站起身来。“因为什么？”

 

“你赢了，”Clark在Lex走到屋顶边上时跟在他身后，“你在LuthorCorp的利润现在虽然是不值多少了，但考虑到你在Letician R&D还拥有的份额，你可以高枕无忧了。”

 

Lex俯瞰着晨光笼罩的大都会，手中握紧了栏杆。“我不是为了赢才去做这件事的。”他说，“我并没有在跟我父亲玩游戏。我以为当我将他交给警察时已经证明了这一点。”

 

Clark低头盯了一会儿靴子。

 

“实际上，我有点想知道他现在正想些什么，”Lex沉吟着将整座城市尽收眼底，“我……几乎可以肯定他仍然对那些身陷病痛的孩子们满不在乎。”

 

“你会在乎。”Clark探身过去。

 

Lex带着古怪的笑意看他：“你知道你刚刚让我想起了谁吗。”

 

“哦？”Clark的脸上交织了困惑与好奇。

 

“他是一个理想主义者——哦，他是一个孩子，”Lex说，“当还是孩子时，我们都是理想主义者。”

 

Clark点了点头，转过身去：“我或许该走了。”

 

“你知道的，”Lex抬手，以一只手指擦过上嘴唇，“我还没有把那个故事讲完。”

 

“不，你已经结束它了。”Clark眯起眼睛。

 

Lex摇头。“我被寄宿学校开除后，父亲将我送到了大都会大学。我们并不常相见，但在他某次突然的探望中，我注意到他没戴任何戒指。当我仔细回想时，我发觉他已经很久没戴了。”

 

他顿了顿，平静坚定的目光带着点期待落在Clark身上，而Clark摇头：“我不……”

 

“这是一个预防措施。”Lex说，“他不会再给我任何能扮演殉道者的机会，但他并没有将体罚定义为不可接受的。那个伤疤是不幸的，他失手了，但其实他并不为之而愧疚……这个故事给我的教育意义在于，我爸从未想过要站在我的角度来教导我。你知道那会让人觉得多么无望吗？”

 

“是的。”Clark对上他的眼睛，“我明白了一些。”他凝视着Lex，然后移开了目光，“我猜我得说再见了。”

 

“不。”Lex松开了握着栏杆的手，靠近他，“你知道，你其实说的对。今天对我而言如此风和日丽，我该为之而感谢你。我们应该以某种方式纪念这一时刻，”他说着，嘴唇弯出了一个微笑的弧度，“你会吃东西的吗？”

 

“这是哪种类型的问题？”

 

Lex耸起一边肩膀：“一个合情合理的问题？鉴于到你究竟有多么……”他挥了挥一只手，“与众不同。”

 

“好吧，我会吃。”

 

“那么，八点。”Lex漫不经心地徐徐扫视他，“我本想说穿着随意的，但是……”他露齿而笑，然后转身端起那杯橙汁一饮而尽。

 

Clark凝视了一会儿他的背影，然后离开地面，升入天空，疑惑于刚刚到底发生了什么。本来一定有可以让他拒绝的片刻时机。他叹气，为自己最终还是错失了时机而感到惊讶。真的，他本该拒绝的。无关私人情感，只是超人不该与人深交。超人有相识的人，然而因为他并不是一个真正的人，故而他没有朋友，不需要朋友，也不想要朋友。因此他真该说些什么，找些理由。玻利维亚的泥石流，佛蒙特州有小猫被困在树上，这看上去才像是“那个人”的工作。

 

但是……超人其实并没有和Clark Kent完全割裂开来。而Clark Kent能够清楚地了解这种感受，一个人亲眼看着他的父亲戴上手铐，被警察带走。

 

而负责任地说，这件事之所以发生的原因……

 

没错。他也还记得那个。

 

______________________________________

 

他降落在阳台，激起的余波令玻璃门在门框里发出格格的响声，他微微畏缩了一下。Lex站在长房间尽头的调酒吧台前，给自己倒了一杯苏格兰威士忌。

 

“嗨，”Clark站在门口说，“那个……我不是有意要充满戏剧性地出场的。”

 

Lex点头，摇了摇透明的玻璃瓶：“苏格兰？”

 

“它对我不起作用。”

 

“那么享受它的味道吧。”

 

“好吧，”Clark终于走了进来，关上门然后锁上，“当然。”

 

Lex微笑着递给他一杯酒。Clark伸手去端时，手指触到了Lex握着玻璃杯的手指外侧，然后将它接过。Lex微微清了清喉咙：“谢谢你能来。”

 

Clark耸了耸肩，四面看看。壁炉上镌刻着文字，行云流水般的笔迹，“我们坚实的城堡将傲然笑对围困。[xv]”

 

________________________________________

 

晚餐笼罩着极度安静的气氛。他们没有提到LuthorCorp，或是Lex的父亲。Lex并不介意闲聊几句，但Clark觉得如果谈话他会更不自在。

 

晚餐后Lex倒了两杯苏格兰威士忌，将一杯递给Clark，然后拿起自己的那杯，陷身入长沙发中。他正慢慢地眨着眼睛，喝下的那些酒让他变得……陶醉其中。他侧着头，谨慎地问着得体的问题，缓缓点头时看上去对Clark的答案非常，非常感兴趣。他看上去如此闲适，尽管沙发是乌木的，垫着滑溜的丝缎，表面绣以金线，摸起来稍稍有些粗糙不平。Lex可能从未像现在这样过，看起来像是要睡着了。

 

Clark笨拙地坐在他对面，双肘支在膝盖上，包裹在弹性纤维中觉得浑身都不对劲。也许是因为一切都来得如此轻易，带着近乎嘲讽的愉悦，以至于像是一个骗局，Lex的目光飘得很远。那种遥远。

 

他在想这像什么。Clark曾从宇宙里看向地球，置身于寂静与寒冷的包围中在那里飘浮了几个小时。但他所感到的距离完全不像Lex这样的遥不可及，似乎已经和身边的一切再不相干。事实上这是两种相反的感觉。俯视地球时，他看到一颗小小的蓝色球体，他感到心脏像是被某种庞大而令人敬畏的东西震慑了，因为太过畏惧而不能称之为爱。也许应该叫做联结。那才是永远重要的东西，最本源的东西。

 

实际上，Clark从未感觉到过他身为外星人应该感觉到的无归属感[xvi]。

 

就像Lex所感到的那种无归属感，即便是现在他也没有感觉到过。

 

Lex缓缓地呼出一口气，向前倾身。他晃动着玻璃瓶，又往杯中倒了一点苏格兰威士忌。冰块碰撞着发出响声，这轻轻的声音却令Clark有些紧绷，突然毫无缘由地警惕起来。

 

他在这儿坐了多久？他没有概念。Lex抬起目光闪烁的眼睛看着他，然后举起瓶子示意，动作稍微夸张了些。“还要吗？”

 

Clark探身向前盖住自己的杯口：“不了。谢谢。”

 

第11节

 

Lex放下玻璃瓶，但没有靠回去。“我能问一个私人问题吗？不对，”他纠正自己，“我能吻你吗？”

 

“什么——”Clark抬眼时Lex越过了他们之间的距离，篏身进他两膝之间，双臂温柔地抱住Clark的脖子。他的嘴唇半张，滚烫的呼吸拂过Clark的侧脸，然后滑下去捕获了Clark的下唇，以嘴唇在Clark的唇上轻轻摩擦。他稳稳地靠在Clark的肩上，然后举起双手捧住他的脸，一寸一寸地量着。

 

Clark不由自主地伸臂抱住了他，Lex正与他面对面，身体紧贴，轻柔而深情地吻着他的脸颊。这份温暖轻易地感染了他。没有颤抖与恐惧，Lex并不是在抓住任何机会向他索取救助，至少不像人们常做的那样。只是越贴越紧，彻底地吻住他，热烫的嘴唇中充满了苏格兰威士忌的鲜明味道。

 

Clark一手撑住沙发后背，转而让Lex躺在沙发上，然后停住了。他悬在Lex上方顿了一会儿，看进他完全睁开的乌黑眼睛里。

 

Lex抬眼凝视他，胸膛起伏。Clark的手在凸花纹的织物上微微打滑，Lex的沙发并不太适合亲吻与抚摸。他沉下头深深地吻了Lex一下，然后伸手将整张沙发推开，让两人滚落在壁炉前柔软的地毯上。

 

Lex将他拉近，无奈地微笑着，手指划过Clark的腹部：“就这么发生了，是吧？”

 

“对。就这么发生了。”Clark跪在他上方，脱下披风抛向椅子。

 

Lex看着他。就只是……看着。红色的内裤藏不住什么。Clark红着脸，一手寻找着腰带上隐藏的接缝，剥下最外面的制服将它扔到一边。

 

再次弯下腰，Clark向Lex衬衣上的纽扣伸出手。Lex任由他解开，向后仰着头，摇晃着微微笑出声来。

 

Clark低下头亲吻Lex的胸膛，就像他在十六岁时曾有过的每个不具名的美妙幻想。甚至不是那种自慰的幻想，完全不是。只不过——恰好就像是这样，成为一个没有名字的人，谁都不是——变得 **安全** ，能够触碰Lex，吻着他，去做任何Lex想要的事。毫不犹豫而不知羞耻地，为他去做别人不会做的事。

 

也许这也像……某种谎言。他想要这个，想和Lex一起，然而Lex却未必想要从Clark那里得到。自私地索取着Clark需要的一切，却不泄漏他本身的任何事情。

 

但他却难以为此感到内疚，同时难以罢手。Lex需要这个，想要这个，而且如果他现在离开会更为残酷。Clark见过Lex最糟糕的情形，看着他背叛自己的父亲。而且……起身穿回制服会成为一个更大的谎言。装作双方的需求并不对等。那种渴求。

 

Lex并没有伤害任何人，他可以告诉他。还有人在乎，就算Lex做过那些事情，就算事情进行的每一步骤中Clark都在场并看见了一切。

 

他想让Lex感觉好些，即便只有今晚。他闭上双眼，将一切都吻进Lex的胸膛，不出声地说着他不能说的话。Lex在他身下粗重地喘息，来回地抚摸着他的手臂。“哦，天啊。天啊， **超人** ——”突然他 **笑** 了起来，Clark满脸通红地滚落到一旁。Lex伸手抓住他将他拉回来：“别，别，别这样。只不过，我不能……叫我的情人‘超人——’”

 

 “Lois。”Clark低声说。

 

Lex愉快地笑着：“你想要我叫你Lois？”

 

Clark忍着不去开玩笑，咬住舌头免得笑得太厉害。“不，”他平稳地说，“那个名字是Lois Lane起的。”

 

Lex斜眼看他：“你不喜欢？”

 

“唔，”Clark叹气，“我不会选超人这个名字的。‘嗨，我少年时读多了尼采。拜托，像崇拜你理想中的超人那样崇拜我吧。[xvii]’”

 

“‘吸我，我是超人。’”Lex将超人命令式的语气模仿得太好，甚至都不像开玩笑了，于是Clark握住他的肩膀，拉着他站起来。当他被不必再掩饰力量的认识淹没时，一阵古怪的刺痛感令人晕眩地在他的脊椎中流窜。史无前例的第一次，和情人在一起时他虽然仍需要小心，但不必再假装。

 

他有些无助地环顾阁楼：“卧室？”

 

Lex指着一条通往走廊的拱门，开始领路。他看上去不可思议地满意，几乎像是他知道（虽然他根本 **不可能** 知道）Clark在硬着的时候没有办法集中注意力使用X视线。

 

少年时这曾经让他失望得难以置信。宇宙并不公平的另一个证据。Lex在朝走廊进发时脱掉了了衬衫，炉火照在他的肩胛和脊柱上一明一灭，于是Clark觉得他得重新考虑一下这个问题。

 

他现在正在得到他应得的一切，比一切还要多——天啊，那些他想要对Lex做的事情，那些当他在Smallville还是一个孩子时都从来没有想象过的事情。

 

突然作为超人并不像一个谎言了，因为是在此时，此刻，他们都在Lex松软的大床上赤裸着。在某些时候超人反倒比Clark更为真实， **超人** 在Lex的刮擦下不必痛嘶，也不必为了呼吸而中断亲吻。

 

不，这就像……一个不同的人。一个抛去了Clark的谨慎与谎言、超人的谨慎与疏离感的人。他是赤裸的，他是……真实的。Clark顺着床滑下，舔弄着Lex的大腿，当他分开他的腿时，手指抚摸着Lex膝盖下柔软的皮肤。

 

如此美妙。Lex在他身下，全身微妙的弧线与角度都毫无保留。也许比从前的他更为结实与瘦削，旧伤疤也比以前更淡了，几乎消失进了皮肤里，比牛奶更为白皙。Lex嘶声，身体弯向Clark的吮吻，赤裸的脚在Clark身侧粗鲁地踢蹬。

 

然而他还是有些紧张，就算在Clark将他的分身吞入口中时，他的眼底仍有绷紧的暗色。Clark能一直将它含在嘴里咕噜着吸吮，鼻子压在Lex的皮肤上，这带了点炫耀，或者只是因为诚实。而Lex呻吟着，低咒着，渴望而恼怒地嘶喊着，手插在他的头发里， **重重** 地撕扯。Clark能够只是闭上眼由着他，品尝着他，喉头肌肉拉伸，嘴里被填满。鲜明而纯净的咸涩味道，尝起来就像 **Lex** 。

 

“Fuck you fuck you **fuck you** ——”Lex喘息着，向后伸出另一只手紧紧抓住雕饰华丽的乌黑床头，利用反作用力更深更重地干进Clark的咽喉。Clark发出了鼓励的声音，他的嗓子几乎因为刺痛而呻吟。他能这么做，也想这么做。他知道Lex可以有多么残酷，同时也想要承受那个。承受Lex能对他做的任何事情并……坚持着，然后，就只是坚持着。就这么一直接受，然后也告诉Lex他能够接受。

 

他重重地吞咽，坚定地运动着他喉中的肌肉，跟着Lex的节奏。Lex臀部的晃动更为凌乱，然后开始颤抖着释放。他没打算松开Lex，而是想吞得更深来品尝他。他想就这么静止在这里——两人紧锁在一起，Lex的手紧握着他的头发——永远。Clark不能拥有一切，但至少他能拥有此刻，Lex重重地进入他的嘴唇，直插进他的喉咙里搏动着。

 

Lex开始抽身时他只能松开Lex的分身，慢慢爬到他身边躺下。Lex仍在喘息，沉重地眨着眼，而Clark舒适地蜷缩在被单里。丝绸拂在分身上的感觉不错，他在微凉的织物中微笑着，而Lex的喘息变成了急促而断续的笑声。

 

他抬起眼，看见Lex笑了起来：“天啊，你甚至连呼吸都没有加重。”

 

“你想要我加重呼吸吗？”

 

Lex摇头，露齿而笑。和过去在Smallville时几乎惹恼了所有人的笑容不同，然而又是同一种类型。“我更喜欢你就是你。”

 

Clark总是喜欢看Lex的微笑，无论什么原因。他突然想起一件事，然后凝视着Lex微微皱眉。Lex颇为好奇地回看。“嗯……Kal。”他低声说，然后身边的Lex突然静住了，“那是我亲生父母给我起的名字。它……如果你想的话，可以这么叫我。我的意思是，用来代替。你知道的。”

 

Lex将他推倒至背贴着床的姿势，然后翻身覆在他的上方。一点都不小心，膝盖撞进了Clark的臀部，手压下时稍微重了点。“Kal，”他边说边专心地研究Clark的脸，而Clark向上凝视着他，“我……我喜欢这个名字。我的意思是，它很配你。”

 

“唔。”Clark点头，却因为Lex向下探手握住了他的分身而忘记了他原来想说什么。重重地。“天啊，是的，”他从牙缝中挤出声音来，向后伸手抓住了床头。别把它毁了，他告诉自己，别把它毁了——哦管他呢，Lex能买得起另一张床的。

 

“喜欢这样么，Kal？”

 

“哦，Lex，继续——”他希望他的嗓子能感觉到疼痛，希望能知道像别人那样为了呼吸而挣扎、呻吟、 **抵抗** 是什么感觉。Lex正撸动着他，另一只手在他身上抚摸着，以他修短了的平滑指甲恶意陷进Clark髋部的凹陷中去。他甚至都没有去看那些他不可能留下的记号。

 

他只是看着Clark的脸。

 

他顺着Clark的腹部抚摸而下，然后再上去，以拇指和食指捏住Clark的乳头，以最轻柔的触碰戏弄着，拇指指腹爱抚着硬起的小粒，然后又大力地拧动着，让Clark的呼吸变为一声哀呜。当手指插入雕花床头板时，Clark听到了橡木破碎开裂的声音。

 

“吻我，”他呻吟着，“咬我。”Lex这么做了，极尽美丽地尽情享用他。撕扯着他，在Clark的下巴内侧施加压力，逗弄他喉咙上的每一个敏感点。Lex几乎咬住了Clark的肩膀，Clark想象着他的牙齿深陷进去，深到足够令他的下巴发疼。

 

天啊。光是想象着Lex在他的身体里，像这样凶猛地干他，就足够让他泄出来了。他跌回被单中，一条腿悬在床边，难以置信地盯着Lex。也许Lex的强烈的喘息抵得上两人份。

 

第12节

 

“天啊，Kal……”Lex满足地躺了下来。Clark抱住他，然后将手臂伸到床外将指甲缝里的尖刺弄掉，让它们掉落在床头柜上。Lex转过头去，带了点坏笑：“你应该知道这张床是件无价的古董吧。”

 

“没想过。”Clark懒洋洋地说，于是Lex再次将牙齿陷入了他的肩膀，犹自带着笑。“唔。我想要你干我，”他双手抱住Lex说道，然后侧了侧头，努力看到了Lex的脸：“我的意思是，如果你觉得——如果你的肺——”

 

“怎么？它们好得很。而且我想要你。”Lex抵着他的胸膛说着，声音低沉而困倦，“只是给我点时间。在这里我们不是都有超能力。”

 

“是的——哦，是的，” “是的——哦，是的，”Clark结巴着，随即意识到Lex是在开玩笑，于是戳了戳Lex的肋骨，陷下身去，将头靠在Lex的肩上。

 

“你知道的，我从没上过外星人，”Lex在数分钟的沉寂后低声说，Clark看过去，Lex正闭着眼睛，唇角勾起一抹有趣的笑意。

 

“现在……和以前有什么不一样？”Clark轻声问。Lex从鼻子中响亮地哼出一声，然后睁开眼睛，仔细察看着Clark。他的表情放松下来，然后往前挪去，亲吻Clark的太阳穴。

 

“没有。”他说着，然后又想了想，“嗯，有，也没有。”他将手臂横在Clark的胸膛上，以指尖轻抚他的肌肉，“只是你太美了，”他低语着，摩擦Clark的耳朵，“你……Kal，你令人惊异。”

 

Clark微微抖了抖，看着天花板眨眼。“我从来……我从来没有跟亿万富翁睡过。”

 

“现在你已经睡过了。”Lex对他耳语，呼吸骚动着他的耳朵，“但你还没被他干过。”

 

“是没有。”Clark无声地说。Lex的手往下，手拂过Clark的胸膛，腹部，爱抚着Clark的大腿内侧，拇指摩擦着滑下他的腿。

 

“来吧。”Clark说着，自然而然地张开了两腿。而当Lex转身过去时，他将腿伸得更开了。Lex从床头柜里摸索出一小管润滑剂，然后又移回Clark的腿间，往他体内滑进两根手指，顺利地快速抽动着，同时也足够用力。Clark倒抽一口气弓起身，手指紧抓住身下的床单。非常好，但还远远不够。“你不必……你可以就这么……Lex，我能接受……”

 

“哦，我知道，”Lex说，修长有力的手指在里面弯曲起来，戏弄着，于是Clark咬住嘴唇，皱起眉。“但是只要你在这里，”Lex弯腰对他耳语，“你就得完成全套。”Clark喘着气再次弓身，而Lex在他颈上轻舔，然后又靠了回去。“有多久了？自从你上次被上？”他问道，手指慢慢地抽动着，仿佛Clark是一个从内部上发条的玩具。

 

“太久了，”Clark喘气，“哦。实在太久了。”

 

Lex突然笑起来。“你该知道我从来没有更其他人说这句话的时候，”他说，“但是，Kal，你工作过于努力了。”

 

“我知道。”Clark全身汗湿着说。他咽下了一声不知廉耻的呻吟，面部抽动时露出了牙齿。“来吧，”他从牙缝中挤出来，“Lex，只管做。”

 

“好，好的。”Lex伸手去拿安全套，在凌乱不堪的床头柜上摸索着找到了。

 

“Lex。”Clark在他打开它之前抓住他的手，“我是干净的——我不会带给你任何东西，”他说，“我也不会生病。”Lex凝视了他一会儿，然后低头看着手中的安全套。“拜托。我想要感觉你，”Clark说，“求你。”Lex狠狠地一咬下嘴唇，眯起眼睛丢掉了安全套。

 

目光简直要烧起来，Lex毫无延误地伸手将Clark翻转到腹部朝下的位置。“手和膝盖，”他简洁地说。Clark立即照做，尽可能开地摊展着膝盖，双手牢牢撑住自己。天啊，他现在太硬了，他是 **如此** 想要。Lex的手放在他的臀上，比爱抚要重，比掌击要轻。“你想要这个……”

 

“拜托，拜托，就像那样——”Clark狠狠咬住自己的舌头。天啊，他甚至都不知道自己该说什么了。

 

“太想要你了——”Lex一手放在他的后颈上，将他压低，然后覆身撞了进去，狠狠地。“哦 **操** ——”

 

“哦，天啊，Lex！”Clark嘶声，一拳砸上床头直穿了过去，碎屑飞溅，裂开的声音听起来像是枪声。Clark试图呼吸，紧闭起眼睛，手颤抖着紧握住床垫，同时努力不将它撕成碎片。他——哦天啊他甚至令 **墙壁** 都出现了凹痕，但他妈的他一点都不 **在乎** ，因为Lex正深深地埋在他体内，几乎连后面的球体都要撞了进去，低声咆哮着重重地向前挺动着臀部，就好像他能将Clark劈成两半。就这么干得他什么都不去想。

 

“更重点，”他喘着气说，“重重地，我需要——”

 

“嘘，我知道，”Lex拉紧的声音安抚着，“快点，宝贝，往上，再往上……”他用力拉起Clark的肩膀，于是Clark再次撑直手臂，紧绞着Lex向后推。Lex短而锋利的指甲掐进他的臀肉将他固定住，慢慢地抽身出去，然后再一次撞进去。接着又是一次。

 

“更重点——”Clark战栗着低喊，他正将被单撕扯成细条。Lex向前倾身，覆在他身上，然后两手分别扣住双腕将他钉在床上。人类易碎的骨骼紧紧 **环抱** 住他，前所未有地禁锢着他。

 

Clark呻吟起来。被Lex上……就像奔赴死亡，因为没有比这更可怕的东西了。Lex又开始咬他，牙齿刮过Clark的肩胛，在干他时牙齿陷进他的肩膀，在Clark的皮肤里低吼着什么。听起来像是“Kal，Kal”，或者是“总是如此美丽”。

 

“求你——”他呻吟着，紧紧地闭上眼，感觉到泪水刺痛地溢出。Lex将他的手推拢，变为一手捏着他的双腕紧压在床上。“是的——哦 **Lex** ”Clark在Lex伸手裹着他的分身紧握住时喊出声来。Lex残忍地撸动着，滚烫而坚硬，是的， **是的** ，仿佛坠入地狱。Clark任由自己张着嘴愉悦地喘息，当Lex干他时像荡妇一样扭动着身体。“是的，是的，干我——哦天啊是的——”

 

“射吧，我想要你为我射出来……”

 

“Lex——”Clark猛地向后仰头，激烈地射了出来，耳中一时鸣响着，而Lex在他高潮的每一分震惊与战栗中刺穿他。Clark颤抖着，失去了力气， **承受** 着穿刺，当他在微微的呜咽中颤抖着试图呼吸时，身体的每一个关节似乎都瘫软了下来。“哦……哦……”

 

他在Lex微微抽身时向前跌进床里。Lex汗湿的手在他的肩上滑动，然后握着他的肩，就这么将他翻过身来。于是Clark扭擦着转过身去，而Lex不雅地覆在他身上，左手支撑着，另一只微微发抖的手抬起来触摸着Clark的脸，然后滑进他的头发里。Lex紧咬着嘴唇，以至于他松口时唇色都是苍白的，他深深地看进Clark的眼睛里去。

 

“说出来。”Lex说。Clark微微后缩，却无法抗拒他的目光。

 

“Lex。”他说着，手掌滑下握住Lex的手。Lex在最后一次肉体撞击后战栗着跌回他的身上。他在Clark身上高潮，抬起刚才没能阻住射出的右手，涂抹在Clark闪耀着的胸膛上。Clark只能看着他，呻吟着瘫软在他身下，无力地颤动着。

 

Lex还在战栗，然后滑进Clark的手臂中，头靠在他肩膀的弯折处。Clark抱住他，轻抚他的后背，几乎在Lex粗重的喘息中迷失了。他能听到他们的心跳，缓慢地搏动着，但他分不出哪个是他的，哪个是Lex的。

 

第13节

 

晨光斜射在床上，Clark慢慢苏醒过来，当他意识到自己在哪里时突然坐起身来。他没有回家。他整夜都睡在Lex的床上。天啊，他真不是故意的。他几乎从不……或者说很久没这样了。Lex动了动，他有些愧疚地低头看着他。

 

Lex醒来后带着微笑，向Clark眨眼：“早安。”

 

Clark真希望他还能笑得出来。他看着被毁的床头，撕烂的被单，还有就在Lex头上方墙壁的凹痕。“我得走了。”

 

“我明白。”Lex掩着嘴打了个哈欠，然后随着他的目光看去。“哦，这样。别在意……”

 

“我没有。”Clark很快回答，然后垂下头，看着他的双手，“不要……”他叹了一口气，然后又说，“必须这样， **我** 必须是超人。在公开场合，我的意思是。”

 

Lex在脑后叠起双手，微笑着。“你知道的，”他说，“即使这听起来有些出乎意料，但我真的能够理解某种程度上的谨慎很必要。”

 

“我们不能再这么做了，”Clark努力在自己说话时看着Lex，然而Lex的笑容波澜不兴，“你曾说的那句话是对的。我们不是朋友。我们……我不能 **有** 朋友。”

 

“我懂。”Lex极尽舒适地伸了个懒腰。Clark将目光移开，让自己能走出房间。他飞进客厅里，发现咖啡桌仍乱七八糟地横在房间里，而他的披风和制服被扔得到处都是。他脸一红，想起Lex还有佣人，然后迅速着装。他正伸展着披风时，听到Lex走过走廊的脚步声。“哦，Kal……”

 

Clark抬起眼来，然后眨眼重重地一咽口水。Lex懒洋洋地倚在门口，仍旧堂而皇之地赤裸着，身体遍布淡淡的瘀痕，在清晨的光线中柔腻而白皙。

 

“嗯。”他飞向Lex身侧，在Lex一弹起身抓住Clark的手臂时笑了起来。Lex抬着头微笑着，于是Clark不得不去吻他，缓慢而温柔地。“我得走了。”他说着开始移动。

 

Lex可以理解地点头，又倚回门框。“大都会是个大城市，但也没有那么大。”他说，“我总觉得我们还会见面。”

 

“也许吧。”Clark转身向窗户走去，Lex微笑着向他挥了挥手，Clark不小心撞到了书柜，然后走到一边笨拙地拉开玻璃门的门闩。“再见。”

 

“随时可以飞来看看，Kal。”他起飞后Lex在他身后说。

 

随时。Clark顶着气流，在尽快而尽力的飞行中破开它们。

 

 **随时** ？天啊，那他什么别的事情都不要做了。

 

他上升着穿过数层云团与大气，直到空气足够稀薄到能让他停下，足够寒冷到能让他有感觉。

 

阳光明亮如流动的金液，浸透他的皮肤。他作了几次大范围的循环飞行，先划着弧线急速下落，在最后几分钟时再从猛冲中退开。

 

他考虑着在空中写字来大肆宣扬。 **嘿世界。超人被睡了。**

 

他在稀薄得几近真空的大气中做了几个深呼吸……必须得稍微控制一下这种想法了，而这似乎让他平静了下来。他身上凝结了云层中的水汽，足够令他冷却。几个舒服的全身抖动之后，他悬浮在空中，脚趾都伸展开来。

 

他笑了起来，再次倾身飞向云层，往大都会方向飞去，在飞行中哼着MSNBC[xviii]在播放超人故事时用的短曲。在上班之前他稍作巡逻——三起车祸，一起抢劫，一只小猫困在树上，一场邻里间关于地界线的争吵——他本来不该插手的事情，然而其中有人拿出了电锯。

 

即便如此，Clark不能真拿它太当回事。当他交叉着双臂足尖落地时，他们很快就把事情给解决了。虽然Clark觉得这并非因为别的什么，更像是因为他们看到他在作出不赞成表情的间隙中止不住地微笑而感到尴尬。

 

尾声

 

两小时后，超人占用了一会儿电话亭，再次出现时已经换上T恤、牛仔裤与运动鞋，又变回了Clark Kent。天气还不错，他可以先走路回家，洗个澡，然后再搭乘高架列车去上班。当他转进Cornell大街时，眼角瞥见了某张报纸的头版，于是停了停，在报箱前的读卡器上挥了一下信用卡。它吐出了一份星球日报，他靠在灯柱上，翻开报纸开始研究第一版。

 

又是一份署名为Lois的头版。他想确定Perry把他的新闻放在哪儿了，然后满意地在A3版找到了它。还不错。他又翻回了第一版。大标题为“Luthor之子继位”，副标题为“检举者宣誓革新”。他微微皱眉，大拇指摩擦着报纸。Lex看上去坚定而自信，但这仍然是一张糟糕的图片。Lex看上去还是疲惫而憔悴的，伪装之下的目光中有暗色的裂隙。Clark叹了一口气，将报纸折好，夹在胳膊下。他会带到列车上去读。

 

Clark一边走一边想着，Lex是不是对的，他们会不会再见面，这个城市最伟大的英雄会不会邂逅这个城市新近娇宠的爱子，又会是在多久以后——如果他仅仅……将一切都交给缘分的话。

 

好吧，他本来就该这么做。他想着，走进公寓楼里，慢慢爬上五楼。Clark就是Clark，而超人是工作。上帝，这就是全部 **关键** ，或者至少得说它曾经是。Clark有他的生活，超人则没有。

 

徒劳地，Clark试图去想象周旋在某种生活里，他既是他，又是超人，又是Kal。记者，超级英雄，Lex Luthor的情人。

 

到达门口时，Clark闭上眼，在口袋里摸索着公寓钥匙。Lex……到达门口时，Clark闭上眼，在口袋里摸索着公寓钥匙。Lex……要是存在什么Clark **可能** 真的跑去解释的平行宇宙，如果他那么对Lex解释的话，Lex会理解的。Lex会理解超人不能……像那样。接受那个。

 

隔壁的邻居走出屋子锁上门，他抬头看过去。“嘿，Clark。”

 

“嘿，Lisa。”Clark向他微笑，匆忙地从牛仔裤的口袋里掏出钥匙。她歪了歪头，脸上渐渐露出了然的微笑。

 

“是昨天深夜里，还是今天凌晨？”Lisa戏谑，Clark在打开门时笑了一声。

 

“无可奉告。”

 

她笑着弹响舌头：“明白了。”

 

Clark顿了顿，然后在Lisa走向电梯按下按钮后，微微地笑起来。他身上没有留下可见的吻痕，他也并没有穿着昨天的衣服，然而即便如此，她依然能够感觉到。他身上有什么可见的东西改变了，Clark喜欢这想法。也许只是一种氛围，或者是某种即使他待会能在冲澡时暂时洗去、却仍会长久留存的混乱气息，或者是某种已确然发生的征兆。这很美妙。

 

Lisa等到的电梯叮地响了起来，Clark摇了摇头抛去脑中的想入非非，推开门。抽出手臂下夹着的报纸，他正想把它扔到柜台上，然而……所有的柜台都满了。全部都是玫瑰。

 

几十朵——几百朵长茎红玫瑰。Clark摆在角落里用来吃早餐的单人小桌上放着水晶花瓶们，水池里是塑料纸松松包裹的花束们，每个十加仑的大水桶里都塞着两三束花在洗碗机前排成一排，还有撒得到处都是的散落花瓣。

 

一个淡紫色信封靠着桌上的一只水晶花瓶，里面装着卡片。Clark沉重地眨着眼睛，然后凝视着它，以X视线扫描。

 

在表面一字不染的信封里，一张素雅的紫色卡片正中是某位匿名花商以简洁优雅的手写体写下的短句。

 

 **与名字无关** 。[xix]

 

Clark静静地站了一会儿，心脏在胸腔里重重地起起落落。他完全说不出话来，更别提明白这一切的能力。最后他不稳地吸了一口气，肺腔中充满了玫瑰柔软细腻的香气。

 

他走进了房间里，小心翼翼地关上了身后的门。

 

End.

 

* * *

[i] 绿色地球公司(Green Planet Renewal Incorporated)：直译为“绿色地球重生股份有限公司”，本文原文中陆续会出现“Green Earth Renewal Hauling”、“Green Earth Renewal”、“Green Earth Hauling”等名字，均翻译为 “绿色地球公司”，不再加附注

[ii] Peterman：即绿色地球公司的副总裁

[iii] 《艾德先生》（Mister Ed）：美国六十年代的情景喜剧系列。

[iv] 《我爱露西》（I Love Lucy）是美国五十年代最著名的情景喜剧系列，至今还被认为是最精彩的电视节目之一，被频繁重播。作者在这里连用两部剧意在表明Clark并没那么热衷于老连续剧（他还是会看新的么，爆）

[v] Jimmy：Clark在星球日报的同事。后文还会出现。

[vi] Richards & Fifth：这个地点只是跑龙套的，一个车库

[vii] 痕量分析：物质中被测组分含量在百万分之一以下的分析方法

[viii] Frederick Salter：绿色地球公司总裁

[ix] 这里的原文是“Yeah...”，我小小地恶搞了一下……

[x] 水手月亮（Sailor Moon）：或作《美少女战士》，日本动漫，主角月野兔即水手月亮，前世是月亮公主（……）

[xi] 普利策奖（Pulitzer）：普利策奖中的新闻奖是美国新闻界的最高荣誉。Lois曾以与超人有关的报道获得过一次普利策奖。

[xii] 消防梯（fire escape）：以焊接铁架的型态设置于建筑外部，作为火灾时的逃生通道

[xiii] NASA：（美国）国家航空和宇宙航行局

[xiv] 我没有将boss翻译成“老板”，是因为觉得在这句话里Lex有点像最终大boss的感觉（可能作者本来没这个意思吧囧），于是又小小恶搞一下

[xv] 我们坚实的城堡将我们坚实的城堡将傲然笑对围困(Our castle's strength will laugh a siege to scorn)：出自莎士比亚的戏剧《麦克白》。麦克白为登上王位而弑君，内心却一直受到煎熬。向他复仇的大军压境时，他说出了这句话，然而事实上此时国家的军事力量已不足以抵挡进攻。

[xvi] “外星人”与“无归属感”均为alien

[xvii] 尼采（Nietzche）与超人（ubermensch）：超人学说是德国哲学家尼采思想的重要内容之一，超人是尼采对人的理想典范，此学说集中体现在《查拉图斯特拉如是说》中

[xviii] MSNBC：微软全国有线广播电视公司

[xix] 与名字无关（By any other name.）：出自莎士比亚的戏剧《罗密欧与朱丽叶》。恰好与满屋子的玫瑰共同构成原句：名字又有什么关系呢？玫瑰不叫玫瑰，依然芳香如故（What's in a name? that which we call a rose/By any other name would smell as sweet）


End file.
